100 Days, 100 Nights, 100 Moments of Love
by Awesomerigby
Summary: 100 drabbles surrounding love at its finest. Ranging from short ficlets to detailed oneshots. N/D, Froz, Frilith, Martin/Ronee, and other couples
1. Chapter 1

It was hard concentrating when the most beautiful woman in the world standing right there. Daphne was leaning against the railing on the balcony, gazing at the Space Needle. She was wearing a sleeveless dress, and she seemed unaffected by the cold.

One sign of a shiver, and Niles would put his jacket around her in an instant. Frasier had just hosted a dinner party, and it was a bit disastrous. It seemed to be a tradition for Crane Dinner Parties to end a bit early. This time it was because Frasier had accidentally let slip that he saw Lois Garrison at the opera last week with her husband. Her husband, Frank, made it clear that he wasn't with her at the opera; she had told him that she had gone to visit her mother. Well, that escalated, and it turned out Lois was having an affair. The incident was embarrassing, and Niles was sure Frasier was glad everyone was out of the apartment.

"Some party," Daphne said.

"Oh, yes. I can't believe it escalated so quickly. Poor Frasier. No, really, poor Frank, I'd say. They were always so happy together."

Daphne nodded. "It's such a shame when relationships go sour. Especially concerning a marriage of some years." She turned to him. "It still upsets me about you and Mrs. Crane."

Niles shrugged, though he was pleased that she felt for him. That was where the pleasure ended, though. If she was so sad about his impending divorce, surely that meant she harbored no feelings for him?

"The moonlight certainly is beautiful," Daphne said.

"Yes, it is." He wasn't really looking at the moon though. He was admiring the way Daphne looked basked in it. She looked even more like a goddess than usual, and all he wanted was to take her into his arms. Unconsciously, he reached out and brushed her hand with his fingers.

Daphne didn't shy away. In fact, she smiled at Niles and allowed him to put his hand on top of hers. "This is nice, being here with you."

"I feel the same way." They looked out at the moonlight together, Niles not knowing what the future held in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Beauty

Niles was nervous about the Snow Ball tonight. He was excited to spend the evening with Daphne, but he couldn't stop thinking about his father's story about the coroner. He had no intention of telling Daphne anything, so he figured he had nothing to worry about. It was just going to be a dance between friends. He'd never admit that it felt much more than that to him.

He held the red rose in his hand and pressed on the doorbell. Tonight was going to be nerve-racking, but it was worth it. Niles knew it was worth it when the door opened, and he saw her in her red gown.

She looked absolutely beautiful. She was just… perfect.

"Hello," she said.

He couldn't think of anything to say. How does one respond to something like this? "Wow!" he finally said. When she giggled and took the rose, he figured he said the right thing.

After a brief hello and goodbye to Frasier and Martin, he took Daphne's arm, and they were on their way. He had to glance over at her and remind his heart not to beat so loudly or it'd give him away. Still… he couldn't believe he was so lucky. Daphne's beauty took his breath away, and he wanted her even more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cake

Frasier was dreading today. It was his birthday, and the entire station was throwing him a party, despite his specific instructions for them not to make a big deal. He just knew Roz was behind it. She knew he didn't want a fuss, and she did it anyway. That was just like her!

He didn't even try to act surprised when they appeared from underneath his and Roz's booths. He merely said in a deadpan voice, "Oh, I'm so surprised."

It would have been great if they would have let him get straight with his show, but Roz wouldn't hear of it.

"Come on, Frasier! You've gotta have the cake!"

Frasier didn't want one of those store-bought cakes they had at every station party, and he resented Roz for making him do this. He sighed and urged them on; it wasn't like they were going to go away.

"Close your eyes," Roz ordered.

"Roz…"

"Do it."

"That's what she tells all the guys," Bulldog laughed; he ended up with a smack to his gut.

Frasier closed his eyes, hoping for this moment to be over quickly. He had a show to do, and he hoped they would let him go once he made his wish and blew out the candles.

"Okay, open them!" Roz announced, and slowly, Frasier opened his eyes, expecting the worse.

However, instead of seeing the frozen Sara Lee cake that everybody got on his or her birthday, there was a German chocolate cake sitting on his desk. It looked freshly baked.

"Roz?" he asked uncertainty.

She was grinning. "I know you don't like the parties, and I know you don't like those cakes, so I made you one."

Frasier didn't know what to say. All he could do was stare at the cake in awe.

"It's probably not as great as those fancy cakes you and Niles eat, but I really wanted to make this special for you."

Frasier finally tore his eyes off the cake and turned to smile at her. "Roz, this is so thoughtful. Thank you." He got up from his chair and hugged her. He truly was grateful to have someone like Roz in his life.

"Okay, okay!" Bulldog yelled. "Hug any tighter, and you might as well get a room."

Frasier pulled away from Roz to glare at Bulldog. "Fine, who wants cake?"

Frasier sank the knife into the cake and began serving out the slices. As he had handed Roz hers, their eyes met, and they shared a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Art

Painting with Daphne was not something Niles ever thought he would do, but having been together for nearly a year, he was always ready to do something new and fun with her.

They were in her bedroom, newspapers strewn all over the floor. Even though Frasier didn't come in here often—for good reason—he wouldn't take too kindly to paint stains on his carpet. A large white canvas lay on top of the newspapers and various bottles of paint were sitting close by.

Niles watched as Daphne squirted blue paint onto a paper plate. He had expected her to pick up a paintbrush, but on the contrary, she dipped her index finger into the paint, swirling it around until she had a nice glop of blue on her fingertip.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" he asked with a laugh.

"Painting," she replied, running her finger over the canvas. She left behind a squiggly blue line. "Oh, you thought we'd be painting with brushes? I thought it'd be more fun to finger paint." She giggled.

Niles looked down at his attire, which he had to admit was impractical for any painting job. He shrugged out of his blazer and tossed it onto Daphne's bed. He was left in his blue oxford and suspenders.

"Let's hope this paint comes out," he said, taking his place next to her on the floor. Daphne added a few more colors to the plate and pushed it under his nose. Niles stared at it for a moment before putting his finger in the red paint and adding a zigzag to Daphne's line.

"Looking good." She dipped four fingers into green and added that to their work.

Niles laughed, not even caring at with each stroke, he was becoming a bit disheveled. Being with Daphne and seeing that smile on her face made all those things irrelevant.

He and Daphne added handprints, hearts, and stars to the canvas, and they didn't stop until there was almost no more white.

"Look at this!" she exclaimed once they had finished. "It's beautiful."

It was a mixture of different colors and patterns. Not exactly the best work, but Niles agreed with her.

"A work of art," he said.

He leaned in to kiss her, but he felt Daphne's finger brush his nose, leaving a dot of blue. He chuckled and smeared red paint on her cheeks, which only made her return the favor.

"Oh, we must be a sight!" she laughed. "All covered in paint."

"Yes," he agreed. "We're art too, it seems." He put his hands on her waist, his fingers adding a mixture of colors to her blouse, and pulled her close until their lips met.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Drink

He said 'I love you' to her. Which should have been a big deal, and should've changed both of their lives forever. Except, the context of his confession wasn't what he had been expecting.

Having both suffered romantic blows, the last thing Daphne needed was an actual love confession. So, when she offhandedly said 'I love you, Dr. Crane,' there was only way to respond. He put so much emotion into his words, but because of the situation, she didn't pick up on it. Not that it mattered. He wasn't ready to tell her, and she wasn't ready to hear it.

Niles sighed and took a large drink. Being in this bar, "The Sure Thing," he wondered if the name could possibly foreshadow his romantic relationship with Daphne. He glanced at her, and she was unaware of the possibility of any romance between them. However, at the thought of their prospective future, Niles couldn't help the smile that crept upon his lips.


End file.
